


A Chance Meeting

by ramimedley



Category: The Pacific - TV, sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pining, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Watching from across the room Merriell smelled the rich, heady sense of the pure blood running through the little redhead’s veins.Normally, he just took what he wanted and moved on his way, but there was something distinctive about this one.
Relationships: Eugene Sledge/Merriell “Snafu” Shelton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission for sledgefu week. I hope you enjoy it. I love a soft Merriell. Thank you so much for reading. If you’d like to chat or send me a message I’m @ramimedley on tumblr.
> 
> Characters based solely upon the The Pacific (TV).

Watching from across the room Merriell smelled the rich, heady sense of the pure blood running through the little redhead’s veins.

Normally, he just took what he wanted and moved on his way, but there was something distinctive about this one.

Glancing up over the rim of his beer, he peered at him through the muted lighting of the relatively quiet bar. He was always sitting with that blonde kid with the squinty eyes.

What was the deal with this one? Why couldn’t he just shake it off, do what he needed to do and move on?

Hearing a laugh from the nearby table he wondered what they were talking about. If he focused he would be able to hear it, even with the other patrons of the bar talking.

Looking down into his glass he listened to their discussion.

“What’d your Mom say last night when your drunken ass stumbled in so late?” Sid grinned, leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

Brushing a finger through his hair Eugene laughed. “She didn’t say anything, because I managed to miss the creaky stair when I creeped up to my room. Although I’m lucky I didn’t fall down them and break my neck.”

“Where did you get that stuff anyway?” Eugene asked. “It knocked me for a loop.”

“I got it from that old guy down on Wheeler Lane that makes the moonshine” he laughed.

Tipping back his beer Eugene noticed once again that the man with the dark hair was in his usual seat in the corner.

He wasn’t sure what the deal with that guy was, but he’d been here every night for the last two weeks that Eugene was at the bar.

“Leaning closer to Sid, nodding his head in the man’s general direction he asked, “do you know who that guy is over there in the corner?” Grabbing Sid’s arm to keep him from just turning around and gawking he whispered, “don’t just turn around and look, wait a minute”

“Eugene, how am I supposed to tell you if I know who he is if I can’t look at him,” he rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “Get up and act like you’re going to the bathroom or something.”

Being an ass about it Sid stood up stretching his arms above his head saying loudly, “Guess I’ll just head off to the bathroom then” grinning at Eugene’s quickly reddening face.

Walking towards the restroom he tried to get a good look at the guy, but his head was turned down staring into his glass. He looked lonely was all Sid thought.

Making his way back to the table he sat back down. “I don’t know who he is, Eugene” he stated. “I’ve never seen him before.”

Leaning back contemplatively he shot a look at Sid. “I feel like he’s watching me,” he whispered. “Everytime I glance that way I feel like he’s been staring at me and then he quickly looks away so I don’t catch him.”

“Why in the hell would he be staring at you Eugene” he laughed. “You’re losing it.”

Eugene just knew that guy was watching him. He felt it, a tingling on his skin.

“I wonder where he’s from” he murmured to Sid.

“To be quite honest, Eugene” he replied. “I don’t care where he’s from. He just looks like a lonely fella that’s out all alone.”

Continuing to chat they ignored the stranger in the corner.

———————-

They were talking about him. He’d tried to be as invisible as possible, but the red haired boy; whom he now knew was called Eugene, had felt him staring. He figured he’d get caught eventually, but it was so hard not to look. He felt the itch in his gums before quickly looking away.

That simply wouldn’t do right now. It was best to wait. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was waiting for, other than to draw out the inevitable. Really he was just punishing himself. There was only one way this was going to turn out. Merriell always got what he wanted and right now it had taken the form of a very delectable redhead.

Watching him get up to weave his way to the bar he passed nearby. It was almost too much for Merriell. The smell of him filling his nostrils, there it was again, that painful itch.

Standing quickly he strode out of the bar with a glance over his shoulder. As he took one last look for the evening he was startled to see Eugene looking right back his mouth in a firm line.

Turning quickly he strode out and into the night.

———————-

This charade continued for several more nights before Eugene decided enough was enough and approached the dark haired man.

“Look,” he glared. “I don’t know what your problem is, but could you stop staring at me all the time?” He asked, obviously irritated.

“Why do you think I’m starin’ at you?” Merriell raised a brow, smirking happily. He’d finally gotten him to take the bait. Well pleased with himself he gestured to the other seat. “Would you like to sit down?” 

Looking from the man’s infuriating grin to the seat and back he grumbled, “why would I want to sit down, just so you can stare at me easier?”

Lighting a cigarette Merriell raised it to his lips, smiling sincerely across the table. “Maybe I like lookin’ at you Cher” he laughed. It was obvious the boy had used some liquid courage to come over to call him out.

“Why?” Eugene asked, perplexed. He’d never had someone just look at him like that and he was reasonably certain the man had been following him around town. When he came out of the restaurant with his parents the other night he could have sworn he’d seen a swish of black curls dart around the building and out of sight.

“I like ta’ look at beautiful things,” he flattered. Inhaling from his cigarette and blowing the smoke in the air, grinning wickedly.

The liquor loosening his tongue Eugene muttered, “I’m not beautiful.”

Leaning closer Merriell looked deeply into his eyes. “To me you’re fuckin’ stunning,” he breathed.

Now this was a new development Eugene thought. What in the hell did you say when another man called you stunning. He really didn’t want to think about the way his heart beat a little faster at the words, or how the lighting played off the blue orbs staring at him.

Flabbergasted he shot a look at the man while he figured out what to do next.

“I’m Merriell” the other man introduced. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Eugene” he purred.

It wasn’t until Eugene was home and getting ready for bed that he realized something, he’d never told Merriell his name.

———————-

He decided he’d stay away from the bar for awhile. Having Sid just come out to his place to have a drink now and then. He really didn’t want to sit and be stared at all night. It gave him an uncomfortable sense of awareness of the other man and he didn’t want to think too deeply about it.

Sitting out back staring out into the darkening sky Sid finally decided to find out what was going on with his friend.

“Alright, Eugene” he started. “I’m just going to put it out there,” he continued, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Why the hell are we sitting on your back porch having a drink when we could be down at the bar?”

Sighing Eugene glanced over at Sid. He knew this conversation had been coming, but still wasn’t really sure how to describe his feelings on this particular topic.

Glancing over Sid questioned “It’s got something to do with that guy at the bar, doesn’t it?”

Nodding his head Eugene continued to look out at the sunset.

“I knew it,” Sid stated. “I knew there was something keeping you hiding away at home. Why the hell can't you just ignore him?”

Turning fully towards Eugene he tried to get a read on what was really going on. There was more to this than just some weirdo staring at him.

“I don’t know, Sid” he shrugged his shoulders. “It just creeps me out. There’s just something strange about it. I mean have you ever had someone just sit and stare at you for hours on end?”

Cocking his head to the side Sid considered Eugene’s words. “I can’t say that I have, Eugene” he responded. “But we’re not going to spend the rest of our lives sitting out here drinkin’ on your Momma’s back porch.

Taking a drink out his glass of moonshine he darted a look over at his friend. “Come on, Eugene. Let’s go out.”

Sighing huffily, Eugene stood up. “Fine, but if that guy is there staring at me I’m coming home.”

“Let me run upstairs and grab my wallet. I’ll meet you out front.”

Darting up the stairs he grabbed his wallet from his desk glancing out the window. Staring intently he moved closer. He could swear there was someone standing just beyond the tree line. Squeezing his eyes shut he looked again and thought he saw someone step backwards into the dark.

———————-

Merriell stepped into the trees as cautiously as he could, but he knew he’d been spotted. “Damn it,” he thought. What was wrong with him. He never followed people around for this amount of time without just taking what he wanted. He was a selfish son of a bitch and he knew it.

He couldn’t follow him to the bar. At this point the kid would probably freak out and make a scene right then and there. Taking a seat on the ground he leaned back against the tree determined to wait it out.

It was just purely bad luck that he had stumbled into the bar looking for someone to lure away when he saw the bright strands of auburn hair sitting at the table with a blonde headed boy.

They had been talking quite animatedly and hadn’t noticed him slip in. To say that he was awestruck was putting it mildly. He had a huge amount of patience and control. You had to have when you only drank blood and could only be out at night. He’d developed these skills over centuries and hadn’t been tested once. He was always in control. Knowing he would more than likely be killed if he wasn’t. It was how he’d survived all this time.

And then damn it all; he stumbled across the redhead and had been fucked ever since. So here he was waiting around for a glimpse of Eugene, slowly starving to death.

He didn’t have to kill him. He knew that and he certainly did not want to turn him, although the thought of spending the rest of his time here with him was almost clouding his judgement.

For the first time since becoming a vampire he was unsure what to do. He’d never worried about killing someone, much less just hurting them. This was new ground for him and he sure as hell didn’t like it.

Leaning back against the tree, he watched and he waited.

———————-

Quietly opening the front door Eugene crept into the house. He really didn’t want to wake his parents up. Granted he was a grown ass man, but his mother could still send a glare that would make anyone duck their head.

Slipping into his room he quickly shut the door and turned on the light; a shriek of fear almost shooting out before clapping his hand over his mouth.

Sitting in the chair next to his desk, as though it were perfectly normal was Merriell.

Glancing around his room Eugene looked for something nearby he could use as a weapon. Dang it, there wasn’t anything.

“You don’t have ta’ worry about that Eugene” he spoke in his drawling accent.

“I don’t want ta’ hurt ya” he raised his hands in the air appealingly. “I just wanted to talk with ya.”

Firmly standing against the door behind him, hand still gripping the doorknob he managed to stutter out a few words. “Normal people do not go around breaking into people’s homes just to talk to them.” He whispered furiously.

Smiling lazily, Merriell glanced up at him through long lashes. “Guess, it’s a good thing I’m not normal then, huh?”

Flummoxed Eugene didn’t know what to say to that.

“Come have a seat,” he gestured towards Eugene’s bed. “I promise I won’t bite,” he uttered. “Well,” he continued “at least not hard.” Chuckling at his own funny joke he moved the chair further away from the bed. Looking expectantly up at Eugene, waiting for him to take a seat.

Hesitantly, glancing back at his only escape route Eugene sat down on the edge furthest away and closest to the door.

Grinning widely, Merriell leaned forward. “Bet you didn’ expect ta’ find me in here, did ya?”

Still unsure what to do in this situation Eugene just continued to stare. Why was this man so attractive? He’d never really had a girlfriend to speak of and wasn’t really sure what to do about these feelings. Finally, stumbling upon some sort of a response he asked, “why are you here?”

“Well, that’s an interestin’ story, Eugene” but we’ll get ta’ that later.

He was so close to Eugene, yet so far. It was all he could do to keep his hands to himself. He could feel his gums itching so awfully, begging to be released. He was trying so hard not to scare him off but it was taking a lot of willpower to keep those fangs in check.

Shifting uncomfortably he continued to try and get the boy to at the very least talk to him. “How come you quit comin’ to the bar?” He asked, clenching a hand against his knee. He was good at exercising control, but he was near to the point of breaking, begging, whatever he had to do to get some of the redhead’s affection.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

“I’m pretty sure you know exactly why I quit,” Eugene replied. “It’s a little unsettling to have someone stare at you all the time” he huffed out. “Why couldn’t you just go about your business and leave me alone?” He questioned.

Merriell had been asking himself that same damn question. Why the fuck couldn’t he just walk away? He should have, could still do it. He knew that wasn’t going to happen though. Some things you were just resigned to experience and this was one of them.

He was all but salivating listening to the blood running through Eugene’s veins. There it was again, that maddening itch.

“I won’t hurt you, Sledge” he whispered, glancing down at the toes of his boots.

“I just, well” he cleared his throat. “I can’t stop thinkin’ about you and needed to see you. Looking up he leveled his gaze at Eugene.

“How do you know my name?” Eugene asked. Leaning slightly back, resting his palms on the bed.

“Same way I know that you love my dark hair,” he shrugged. “Same way I know you think I’m handsome, but don’t want to admit it.” Picking an imaginary piece of lint off his jacket he glanced up, catching Eugene’s eyes.

“I get that you’re a bit confused bout’ all this” he continued. “But I just can’t seem to stay away from you, Sledge and I don’t want to.

“So let me get this straight,” Eugene was starting to understand the power he had in this situation. “You have been staring at me and following me around because you’re somehow smitten with me?”

Sighing, Merriell replied “unfortunately, that’s exactly right.”

“What is it that you want from me?” He asked. “I barely know you.”

Gums itching madly Merriell decided to be candid. “I want a kiss, simply that and nothing more.”

Startled Eugene mulled that one over. So this “man” had been following him around and generally being creepy all because he wanted Eugene to kiss him? Feeling some of the tension drain away he looked back at Merriell, unblinking.

“What if I say No?” He questioned.

“Then a painful and lonely life I’ll lead” Merriell muttered.

Snorting at what he thought was dramatics, Eugene continued “so you’re telling me, if I give you one kiss you’ll go away?”

Breathing in Merriell arranged his words in the most careful way he could. “Yes,” he nodded. “I’ll be on my way.”

He wasn’t really committing to anything per se, just excluding a few things.

Resigning himself to begging, he looked up “please?” He asked.

Eugene was beginning to enjoy being the object of someone’s desires. This had never happened to him before and he wasn’t quite ready to let it end. Usually he was the nervous one, never the one that was being pursued.

“What if I just asked you to leave?” He asked. “Would you go?”

Panic thundering through him Merriell thought of just what he’d have to do if Eugene asked him to go. “Do you want me to leave?” He asked meekly. He’d do whatever it took, whatever Eugene wanted, just to be able to touch him. Run a hand through those locks, up his jaw, around his slim waist. He’d do whatever he wanted and for Merriell that was terrifying.

“Maybe” Eugene stated, watching the other man’s response. Seeing him drop his eyes to begin studying the floor he felt a bit braver.

“Why me?” He asked, genuinely interested. It was empowering to be the one desired, instead of the other way around.

“I don’t know,” Merriell replied, looking a little lost.

“I really don’t,” he said forlornly. Glancing up with hope, he made eye contact.

Merriell was not someone who begged, ever. He was used to being the one being pursued. He’d never had to worry about this before and to be honest he really didn’t like it.

But right now, he’d do anything Eugene asked. Anything at all, he was putty in his hands and it was so very scary to know it.

Looking hopefully up at Eugene, those bastard words left his lips, “please” he asked. He was trying to look all smooth and casual, but knew he was coming off as desperate. At this point, he didn’t care. He needed a kiss, just one. He could control himself and not take a bite. Just one kiss and he’d vanish into the night, continuing his lonely existence.

It would be worth it. He’d carry it with him forever.

“Can I at least sit by you?” He asked, fidgeting in his seat.

Cocking his head contemplatively Eugene answered with a single word, “yes.”

Merriell couldn’t move fast enough. He dropped down on the bed next to Eugene. Impatiently waiting for his next direction.

Eugene’s eyes were lit with glee. The man that was so beautiful, sitting before him had the gleam of desperation in his eyes. He knew all it would take was one word and he’d be on his back, arms wrapped around this gorgeous specimen of a man.

“So,” he continued. “One kiss and you’ll go? No more following me around everywhere?”

Merriell’s brain screamed “yes, anything, whatever he wants.”

He controlled his words when he replied, “yes, that’s all I need.”

Leaning forward Eugene cupped his jaw and pressed his lips softly against the other man’s.

Merriell was dying. He just knew it. The warmth radiating off of Eugene was killing him. He wanted to grab a hold and never let go. Fangs breaking through he had to turn away.

Smiling blearily, Eugene took in Merriell’s profile. All hard edges and long neck. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked, looking quizzically at the beautiful man beside him.

Trying to gain some semblance of control, Merriell tried to will those fangs back. “Take it back,” he thought. “This can’t happen right now, not here, not with him.”

“Merriell?” a soft voice questioned.

Now his heart was breaking, if he had one. He had to get out of there or he would hurt him. There would be no turning back and Eugene deserved more than that. He deserved a regular life, filled with family and love. Merriell couldn’t give him that. Glancing back sorrowfully he smiled, fangs peeking through.

“I have to go Eugene,” he muttered. “It’s dangerous if I stay here. Just know that you mean the world to me and that you gave me feel something I’ve never had.” Giving him one last look and then he was gone.

Eugene sat upon his bed thinking about what just happened, but for some reason he felt utterly alone. Looking out the window he sighed, trying not to think too much about the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
